15 Años después
by Grayson-n-Hibari
Summary: Los dorados son liberados de su encierro en pleno 2005! Que ha cambiado? Donde están los de bronce? Humor y cochinadas para donde sea que volteen!
1. Me cambiaron el mundo o que rayos pasó?

_**15 años después…**_

_Hibari_ O.oU oye y estará bien lo que hacemos? ponernos también de protagonistas .. Esque no seremos creídas por eso?

_. - . _(Lo piensa un segundo) Nah…

_. - ._Kien escribe el cap 1?

_. - ._¿O.O? pueeeees primero hay que planearlo

_. - ._n.nUU Creo que nos estábamos olvidando de ese pequeñísimo detalle…

_. - ._¿Bueno y que entonces?

_. - ._Empezamos con la diosa Ramsin, que por cierto, ya le comente y dice que estamos muy locas U.U

_. - ._Tiene razón XDDD.

* * *

**Cap. 1 **

**¡Me cambiaron el mundo o que rayos pasó aquí?

* * *

**

Esta historia comienza en el Santuario, en uno el majestuoso templo al terminar las doce casas y pasando el ala del maestro, donde vemos a una deidad griega de gigantesco poder, mirada fiera y aspecto que irradia belleza, sentada en su trono y... limándose las uñas n.nUUUU

_. - ._Y... que era eso que decías que le ha pasado a tu amigo?

_. - ._... a muerto mi señora Ramsin...

_. - ._Bueno pues haberlo pensado antes! quien le manda morir!

_. - ._Pero esque nuestras bajas son muy altas desde que los dorados murieron...

_. - ._Ummm, deberíamos traerlos de vuelta de los campos Elíseos.

_. - ._Pero... ellos están encerrados en un pilar.

_. - ._¿En serio? – Gritó la diosa casi levantándose del trono, para después volverse a dejar caer aburrida y seguir limándose las uñas - Vaya cosa, entonces deberían liberarlos

_. - ._P-pero fueron Zeus y la señora Hera quienes los pusieron ahí.

_. - ._Bah, el estúpido de Zeus y la cornuda de Hera no son problema

Así, la diosa se puso de pié y tronó los dedos llamando a un taxi, el cual llegó en menos de dos segundos, y aplasta al pobre soldado.

_. - ._RAYOS¡ESA MANCHA EN LA ALFOMBRA YO NI LOCA LA LIMPIO!

Así, esta diosa entra echando pestes al templo mayor del Olimpo, o sea, donde vive el jefe de jefes, al cual hay que dirigirse con un increíble respeto.

_. - ._ZEUSSSSSSSSSSS, BRUTO ANIMAL, DONDE TE METISTE!

Zeus empieza temblar y mira a Hera preocupado

_. - ._Que hace aquí? la mandamos al santuario para librarnos de ella!

_. - ._Cariño no te estreses, el medico dijo que no era bueno para tu salud! te quedaras calvo.

_. - ._Y será por culpa de esa loca!

_. - ._Y si está loca¿Por que le miras tanto las piernas? – mirada asesina a su marido.

_. - ._Yo? Para nada¿Y no le estoy viendo las piernas, sino el escote!... ups... n.nUUU

_. - ._(mirada asesina con muchas venitas) ¬¬

En eso, llega Ramsin y se le planta con los brazos cruzados al padre de los dioses.

_. - ._ZEUS TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! QUITA ESE MALDITO MALEFICIO DE LOS DORADOS!

_. - ._NI HABLAR tienen que aprender que los humanos no…

_. - ._Seiya te venció además si no lo haces, hago acampada e invito al dios Baco para que monte una fiesta tecno-Hause en el centro del olimpo.

En eso, Hera se levanta de golpe y toma del cuello a su marido.

_. - ._¡Un momento¿Seiya te venció?

_. - ._¡Tenías que abrir el pico Ramsin! – gritó el dios enfadado.

_. - ._¡Tu dijiste que había sido Athena! – Interrumpe Hera.

_. - ._Eh... bueno... esque... fueron los dos n.nUUU

_Flash back_

_. - ._(Sosteniendo arco y flecha) ¡Te destruiré con mi flecha de sagitario!

_. - ._¡Eso ya está muy escuchado!

_. - ._¡Seiya, sálvame! – Grita Saori amarrada de cabeza sobre aceite hirviendo… eh? Ah no, perdón, esa es la forma en que yo quiero que muera, en realidad, ella está echándole porras desde una esquina segura y tomándose un jugo de piña con piquete (entiéndase, con algo del alcohol)

_. - ._¡Ya voy, ya voy, que no ves que intento concentrarme!

De repente se viene una ráfaga de viento y la falda se le vuela a la diosa

_. - ._O/././O Saori-san!

_. - ._¡PERO QUE BUENAS PIERNAS, MUÑECA!

En eso, a Seiya se le suelta la flecha por error y le da justo en medio de los ojos a Zeus, afortunadamente, este traía su casco, y solo cae al suelo inconsciente

_Fin de Flash back_

_. - ._Y pues... eso pasó n.nUUU.

_. - ._Tu me dijiste que Athena te había señalado con nike y había realizado el mas poderoso Ataque que jamás hubieras visto (mirada asesina)

_. - ._¿Y que enseñar las piernas no es un ataque'?

Ramsin rueda los ojos fastidiada mientras golpea el piso con el pié.

_. - ._¿Ya acabaron de discutir? -.-U.

_. - ._O.O esto... si emm DESEO CONCEDIDO PERO LARGATE DEL OLIMPO!

_. - ._U.U realmente la señora del olimpo soy yo

_. - ._Que se me hace que Zeus es mandilón – canta Ramsin, y Zeus se levanta fúrico de su trono.

_. - ._¡A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE...

_. - ._¡SIÉNTATE Y CÁLLATE PARA QUE SE PUEDA IR RAMSIN!

_. - ._Si mi vida U.U.

_. - ._Lo sabía XDD

Ramsin sale del templo del gran... bueno, sale del templo de Zeus, y se dirige de nuevo al Santuario y se pone en frete del pilar maldito, toca con Nike el agua que lo rodea y el suelo empieza a temblar, la diosa sonríe

_. - ._Finalmente, serán liberados...

De repente, la cabeza de Dokho se cae desde la roca y por poco le pega a Ramsin

_. - ._¡KYAAAA!

Trozos de rocas se desmoronan por todas partes y Ramsin corre por todos lados en su forma chibi intentando esquivar los peñascos

Insertar roca que alcanza la cabeza de Ramsin…

_. - ._(Ramsin fuera de servicio)

Y finalmente se va una luz que sostiene algo en su interior, los ojos de los seres en su interior se abren y... la luz deja de brillar de golpe

_. - ._WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y pa´l suelo doce caballeros dorados, el patriarca y un Kanon de pilón XD.

_. - ._Estúpida fuerza de gravedad! – Grita M.M. sobándose el trasero

_. - ._Estas bien Maski-chan? yo caí en blando…

_. - ._Caíste encima mío!

_. - ._Lo siento Shaka

_. - ._Vale pero no soy una butaca¡QUITATE!

Todos se ponen de pié y caminan de un lado al otro, hasta que finalmente, algo se mueve debajo de ellos

_. - ._PERO CUANDO DEMONIOS PIENSAN BAJARSE DE ENCIMA?

Todas las rocas salen volando y aparece la diosa Ramsin toda rasgada y llena de tierra y un gigantesco chichón en la cabeza

_. - ._¡PERO COMO SE ATREVEN A PISAR A LA DIOSA...! O.o!

_. - ._¿Qué?

Se miran a si mismos...

_. - ._¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTÁN DESNUDOS!

_. - ._¡Mi ropa, DONDE ESTÁ MI ROPA?

_. - ._No se por que se fijan en cosas vanas, Dios trajo al hombre al mundo desnudo, y... – de repente Ramsin se lanza sobre Shaka y lo abraza hasta asfixiarlo.

_. - ._¡PAPASOTE, EN CUEROS TE VES TODAVÍA MEJOR!

_. - ._T.T necesito ropa!

Saga se acerca a Ramsin, esta lo mira y empieza a caérsele la baba.

_. - ._No me babees encima! T.T – Ramsin se suelta y cae al suelo de puro costalazo en el trasero, ya que Shaka es por mucho mas alto que ella, Saga se agacha frente a la joven deidad.

_. - ._Oye... donde esta Athena?

_. - ._Athena no esta U.U… No es genial n.n? Ahora yo soy la encargada de cuidar la tierra – dice entusiasmada mostrándoles a Nike.

_. - ._Me pregunto si ahora nos irá mejor o peor U.U.

_. - ._Mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en el pilar – Opina Shion.

_. - ._Y los de bronce? – pregunta Mu mirando a todos lados – Acaso no vienen a darnos la bienvenida? - SILENCIO TOTAL DEPARTE DE RAMSIN.

_. - ._JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD QUIEREN VER A ESOS CINCO?

_. - ._¡PUES CLARO!

_. - ._¿Donde está Hyoga¡Debo verlo! Apuesto a que se ha convertido en el serio y respetuoso caballero de la orden dorada ateniense que yo siempre he deseado que sea...

_. - ._XDDDDDDDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_. - ._Y Shiryu debe de estar con Shunrei, debo ir a visitarlos seguro que tengo un par de nietecitos n.n

_. - ._XDDD Si supieras lo que Shunrei le hizo a Shiryto

_. - ._O.o?

_. - ._¡Quien vota por que nuestra primera escala sea Rozan! – grita Ramsin emocionada todos la miran con cara de What? y solo Dokho levanta la mano - ¡Por mayoría ¡VAYAMOS!

Una esfera los rodea y aparecen en un concurrido lugar de china. Todas las personas que paseaban voltean a verlos

_. - ._¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTÁN DESNUDOS! – grita alguien por ahí.

_. - ._¡Y ESTÁN BUENÍSIMOS! – Se me hace que esa era yo XD

_. - ._¡EXCIBICIONISTAS! – Esa, en definitiva no soy yo.

_. - ._(Todos los Goldies) O/./././O

_. - ._SINVERGUENZAS! QUE JUVENTUD OIGA!

_. - ._No es lo que parece! – Grita Mu tapándose lo que puede con su cabello

Una anciana sale con una escoba detrás de ellos

_. - ._¡Muchachos pervertidos, ya no saben respetar a los demás!

_. - ._¡A mi nadie me ve mis cosas! – grita Mascarita muy enfadado pero como el caballero de cáncer no tiente cabello para taparse, (como lo están haciendo Mu y Shaka XD) agarra la cabeza de Afro y lo hinca para taparse con él, pero se ve como que estuvieran en otra cosa...

_. - ._¡ENFRENTE DE MI CASA NO, MUCHACHITOS PERVERTIDOS!

La anciana arremete contra MM dándole escobazos en la cabeza

_. - ._Creo que mejor vamos a por algo de ropa U.U

_. - ._¡Tu no te salvas del castigo, muchachita impura!

La ancianita le da un escobazo a Afrodita y lo empuja sobre ya sabrán que y se golpea el rostro

_. - ._¡OYEME AFEMINADO SACA TU CARA DE AHÍ!

En eso, sale una chica de un bar, con una minifalda, que mas que falda parecía un cinturón y se les queda mirando

_. - ._Ah! ustedes también participan? nn.

_. - ._(Goldies con cara de what) En donde?

_. - ._En la cabalgata del orgullo gay!

_. - ._ORGULLO GAY?

Suena una musiquita y se ve a un montón de gente bajar con banderas de arco iris, mientras Ramsin se rasca la barbilla mientras está checando un mapa

_. - ._¿Es un mapa de esta ciudad? – pregunta Shion asomándose y tapándose sus "cosillas" (que no creo que sean "illas" XD) con las manos

_. - ._Creo que ando perdida T.T

Finalmente Shion alcanza a ver el mapa y ve que es un mapa de ríos de todo el continente asiático

_. - ._T.T Insisto en que estaría mejor que nos hubiéramos quedado en el pilar.

_. - ._Maestro n.nU tele trasportémonos a Jamiel por favor, ahí tengo ropa para todos... y seguro que Kiki sigue ahí

Shion acepta pero antes de que puedan hacerlo, son arrastrados por la marcha gay.

(Corte de escena)

Una loca le enreda su estola de plumas el cuello a Shaka y dos segundo después vemos al mismo rubio lindo corriendo de un montón de enojadas locas con la estola de plumas amarrada a la cadera.

Por otro lado, trepan a Afro a un trono pues descubren que su aspecto femenino es natural, y Mascarita intenta bajarlo para taparse con él, pero muchos lo a vientan al piso para "taparlo".

Mas hacia allá anda Milo, al frente de la marcha y jalando del vestido a uno de tantos, hasta que le rompe la falda y se la pone como puede, y mas alejado de él, está Dokho viendo como se safa con la bandera gay la cual se enreda a la cintura, Shaka pasa corriendo a su lado y ya son tres los perseguidos por las locas.

De algún lado salen Ale-chanclas y Aiko-channa y se ponen en posición de combate para proteger a su sensei pero ambas son atropelladas y luego salen volando al mas puro estilo del equipo Rocket.

En eso, se escuchan sirenas y los Goldies corren rumbo al sonido para ser salvados de esta locura, y cinco minutos mas tarde…

Los Goldies están en la cárcel por exhibicionistas.

_. - ._¡Pero por que nos arrestan solo a nosotros?

_. - ._Por que ustedes andaban desnudos, y ellos no – responde el guardia mirándolos feo.

_. - ._¿Qué les parece si ya nos largamos?

Claro, pero primero – Camus jala la falda con la que se está tapando Milo - ¡No seas hipócrita y comparte!

_. - ._No compartas Milito, que Camuchis se ve bastante bien – Dice la nueva diosa de la tierra entusiasmada y babeando.

En eso, Mu y Shion hace una esfera de energía, todos desaparecen y el guardia se queda O.O.

Ya en Jamiel Mu observa su hogar y respira hondo de pronto una gran piedra se abalanza hacia ellos

_. - ._KIKI! MALDITO NIÑO CASI ME MATAS!

_. - ._Señor Mu? O.O?

_. - ._¡KIKI?

Delante de ellos aparece un joven de 21 años de pelo largo rojizo y vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta negra que ponía "Busco novia con carro, interesadas mandar foto del carro, (no bochos)" y con gafas de culo de vaso, con un libro de leyes en la mano

_. - ._¡KIKI?

_. - ._XD ¡Y era usted el que me decía que no debía andar desnudo!

_. - ._Kiki, que demonios... ¿Pero cuanto tiempo pasamos en ese pilar?

_. - ._Pues… - se rasca la cabeza – Quince años, más o menos.

_. - ._(Todos) QUEEEEEE?

_. - ._T.T Entonces nos perdimos el cambio de milenio!

_. - ._No seas llorica Aioria (mirada asesina de parte de Aioros)

_. - ._Oh pareces un niño repelente de esos! - Opino Dohko acercándose al muchacho.

_. - ._Mejor no hablo de usted y mejor no pregunto que hace con la bandera del orgullo Gay enroscado a la cintura para tapar sus vergüenzas.

_. - ._U.U touche.

_. - ._Niño, cuanto sin verte!

Aldebarán abraza a Kiki y lo levanta del suelo

_. - ._¡NECESITO AIRE SEÑOR ALDEBARÁN, NO SEA TAN BRUTO!

_. - ._XD

_. - ._Y que tal todo Kiki, ya tienes novia?

_. - ._Milo! creo que no es momento para entrar en eso, estoy congelado por si no te has dado cuenta estamos desnudos en mitad del tibet – Dice Kanon zurrándole con la mano en la cabeza al escorpión.

_. - ._Yo no tengo frió - dijo Camus encogiéndose de hombros.

_. - ._¡Mascarita tiene frío, lero lero! - Afro señala a las partes bajas del caballero el cual está titiritando

_. - ._¡TU TE CALLAS, ESTÚPIDO CARA DE NIÑA!

_. - ._A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE NIÑA?

_. - ._U.U Ya van a empezar – dicen los Goldies mientras Kiki empieza a reírse.

_. - ._JAJAJA les echábamos de menos entren iré a por ropa!

Así, todos entran y se quedan en la salita del lugar

_. - ._Oye Mu, que bueno se ha puesto el niño¿No crees?

_. - ._No se de que me hables Milo o/././o

_. - ._QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Todos voltean a ver a Shura, quien agarra un marco de la pared

_. - ._¡Y a tu que te pasa?

_. - ._¡Mira Mu!

Mu agarra el marco y lo lee y se le va la mandíbula al suelo el papel en el marco dice "Certificado de Adopción" etc, etc, información estúpida y lo importante "Nombre del padre: Shiryu Kido"

_. - ._QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_. - ._¡Tengo un nieto! T.T.

_. - ._Miren, aquí hay algo de ropa que...

_. - ._¡VEN A MIS BRAZOS NIETO QUERIDO!

_. - ._O.O?

El pobre pelirrojo no acabó de hablar cuando Dokho ya estaba estrujando a Kiki

_. - ._AIRE AIRE!

_. - ._Kiki, que significa esto- dijo Mu agarrando el marco y aventando a Dokho para que soltara al pelirrojo, el cual se rascó la cabeza inocentemente.

_. - ._Pues que fui adoptado.

_. - ._(Mirada de "no soy idiota" de parte de Mu)

_. - ._Pues ni modo Mu, te quitaron al chiquillo.

_. - ._¿Tu cállate Milo!

_. - ._Tan malo es que me adopten? que quiere que hiciera? morirme de asco aquí solo, o mejor en el orfanato de Miho?

_. - ._Pues...

_. - ._Además, papá me ha cuidado todos estos 15 años, no como cierto maestro que se fue a una batalla y ni me avisó nada (mirada congelante del chico) además papa y mama me cuidan mucho!

_. - ._Mamá? Shunrei? - dijo Dohko con ilusión.

_. - ._No, Rosita – dice el chico como si fuera lo más normal.

_. - ._T.T ¿Y por que no Shunrei?

_. - ._Larga historia.

_. - ._U.U.

¡Y Rosita tiene buenas curvas?

_. - ._¡Milo!

_. - ._¿Qué? No he visto una mujer en 15 años!

_. - ._Pueeees, de curvas no tiene mucho, de hecho n.nUU.

Dando por cortada la plática, los dorados se pusieron las ropas que Kiki les ofreció, Shion no se sentía cómodo con esos ropajes modernos, preferiría su antigua sotana pero no le quedaba mas remedio.

_. - ._Supongo que nadie se podría sentir cómodo en estas cosas modernas…

_. - ._Me encanta esta ropa :D.

Máscara vestido de manera darki con pulsera de picos y un collar de perro

_. - ._Lo que me preocupa es por que tienes esa ropa Kiki – Dijo el hombre de cabellos lilas cruzándose de brazos e imaginando al pelirrojo con el atuendo de Mascara¿resultado? Mu con hemorragia nasal XDDD.

_. - ._No veo por que te preocupa, Mu.

¡A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE MU? ( Se recupera de la hemorragia y tiene dos papelitos metidos por la nariz – ¡SOY TU MAESTRO!

_. - ._Que yo recuerde, quien me ascendió a caballero dorado de Aries fue mi papá (mirada enojada)

_. - ._Como que te odia tu discípulo Mu.

_. - ._Te dijimos que te callaras Milo ¬¬.

_. - ._Así que la armadura te pertenece... – Dice el lemuriano cruzándose de brazos.

_. - ._Si, lo siento Mu pero ya estas pasado.

_. - ._KIKI!

_. - ._¡Yo te demostraré quien está pasado! STARLIGTH….

_. - ._Hey, espera! No te alborotes viejo! Los jóvenes hablamos así ahora, teneis que aprender muchas cosas, por ejemplo la música tecno, el regetón, Internet, los teléfonos móviles...

_. - ._(deteniendo el ataque) Ah bueno

_. - ._(Con el pelo como que le hubieran reventado algo) A la próxima te calmas Mu ¬¬

_. - ._Lo siento maestro, creo que no lo detuve del todo :P.

_. - ._Bueno ya¿A donde se dirigían con las banderas Gay n.n.

_. - ._Íbamos a ver a Shiryu- dijo Dohko

_. - ._JAJAJAJA MUY APROPIADO, JAJAJA, REGALENSELA A ROSITA ¡JAJAJA!

_. - ._(Todos) O.O?

En eso les gruñe el estómago

_. - ._Tengo hambre T.T.

_. - ._No he comido en 15 años!

_. - ._¡Estoy en los huesos, no se como no me he muerto!

_. - ._Ejem, Aldebarán... estábamos muertos…

_. - ._Ay, si es cierto

_. - ._Bueno les apetece Pizza? n.n.

_. - ._si si si si TT.

_. - ._Conozco un buen lugar, les teles trasportare a una pizzería donde van a quedar muy muy sorprendidos n.n.

Todos desaparecen y reaparecen afuera de un local de pizzas

_. - ._Hey, Kiki, hola!

_. - ._Hola!

Todos los dorados ven como el muchacho saluda a uno de los motociclistas que va saliendo con un pedido en las manos y lo mete en su moto

_. - ._Vienes a ver a tu papá¿O solo a comer?

_. - ._VER A SHIRYU? AQUÍ?''

_. - ._¡COMIDA! - Aldebarán se le tira encima al pobre repartidor

_. - ._¡Mamá! T.T.

_. - ._¡Aldebarán, cálmate!

_. - ._¡Esque tengo hambre!

_. - ._Ahora comeremos, pero cálmate - dijo Saga

_. - ._Si, cálmate

_. - ._No me imites Kanon ¬¬

_. - ._No te imité ¬¬

_. - ._Si lo hiciste ¬¬

_. - ._Que no ¬¬

_. - ._Que si ¬¬

_. - ._n.nU porque no discuten mientras comemos - dijo Shaka que ya no podía aguantar mas al par de clones y además, se moría de hambre

Todos entran y ven algunas mesas

_. - ._Hola chicas!

_. - ._Hola Kiki!

Las chicas de recepción lo saludan mientras los dorados empiezan a juntar mesas para poder sentarse todos

_. - ._¿Quieres que llame a tu papá?

_. - ._n.n vale

_. - ._Oye de veras me estoy preocupando - dijo Dohko mirando a todos lados a ver si veía a su discípulo.

_. - ._¿Por que¿Que podría ser tan malo?

_. - ._Seguro que Shiryu es el dueño de una cadena de pizzas!

_. - ._O el gerente – Apoyó Shura.

_. - ._O ya de perdido el que lleva las cuentas del local

_. - ._Para mi que es el que barre los pisos XD

_. - ._No me des ánimos, Máscara ¬¬ - Mirada de Dokho enojado.

_. - ._Bueno el es... – Empezó a decir Kiki pero de repente una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

_. - ._Kiki? que bueno verte!

_. - ._Señorita Grayson!

La chica sonríe y le planta un beso en la mejilla al chico

_. - ._Ujule Mu, te lo están bajando

_. - ._¿Quieres que te tele transporte otra vez a la marcha gay, Milo? ¬¬ - (Mirada asesina)

_. - ._No por favor, si quieres mándame a uno solo de lesbianas n.n.

_. - ._Pervertido – Opinó Camus

_. - ._Es cierto n.n.

_. - ._Este idiota lo toma como un cumplido -.-U.

_. - ._Ahora tu papa no esta, salio a buscar a Rosita jejejeje, queréis que os sirva yo misma la cena?

_. - ._Si gracias n.n.

_. - ._Esa tal Rosita tiene loquito a mi discípulo jejeje es tan galán como el maestro - dijo Dohko poniéndose un palillo en la boca

_. - ._Si solo supiera, abuelo Dokho n.nU

_. - ._El que? – Dokho se pone pálido y se traga el palillo - ¡Ujjjjj!

_. - ._¡Yo se lo saco! – Aldebarán le da una palmada en la espalda y sale volando Dokho del local hasta la calle de enfrente.

_. - ._Ups…

_. - ._Bueno, como sea – opina Kiki viendo reaccionar a Dokho y regresar como puede a la pizzería toreando carros- ya sabrán después XD

_. - ._Oye, y que hay de Hyoga?

_. - ._¡Yo le digo, yo le digo, yo le digo!

_. - ._Todos voltean a ver a Ramsin

_. - ._¿Sigues aquí? – pregunta Shaka.

_. - ._Córreme, no? – Ramsin cruzada de brazos.

_. - ._Dinos que sabes de Hyoga?

_. - ._¡Pero que no le se a Hyoga!

_. - ._O.o Eh? Que ocurre con mi discípulo?

¡Que no le ocurre a tu discípulo!

_. - ._¡Acaso tiene algún problema?

_. - ._¡Pero en que problema no se ha metido!

_. - ._(Mirada fastidiada de Camus) ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

_. - ._Lo siento :P.

_. - ._Tu discípulo esta muy bien - Interrumpió Kiki

_. - ._Demasiado bien - Opino Ramsin babeando.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer rubia con vestido corto muy enojada

_. - ._Grayson!

_. - ._Ah Hola Hibari n.n

_. - ._Has visto a Hyoga?

_. - ._Huuuy, claro! Millones de veces! Es un rubio con un trasero redondo y firme que… - Hibari le da con un molde de pizza.

_. - ._¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! HABLO DE RECIENTEMENTE!

_. - ._Ah – se soba el chichón - No, aquí no ha venido – Toma una de las computadoras de la recepción y se la estrella en la cabeza a Hibari - ¡Y A MI NO ME ANDES PEGANDO!

Hibari fuera de servicio por un par de minutos, hasta que de repente reacciona.

_. - ._Maldita sea!

_. - ._Y que se supone que te hizo esta vez?

Grayson se pone en pose meditativa

_. - ._No me digas¡Se le olvidó devolverte las esposas!

_. - ._(Camus) O.O!

No es eso, además tengo de repuesto siempre para Hyoga - guiña un ojo - lo que pasa esque no vino anoche a mi habitación del hotel ToT

_. - ._¿QUEEEE? Hyoga faltó a una cita?

_. - ._Si, jamas me había hecho eso! se va a enterar y... Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN!

_. - ._(Dorados) NADA – Hibari ve a Kiki cerca del mostrador.

_. - ._Ah Kiki cielo! no te había visto!

Hibari salta sobre Kiki y le da un besito en la mejilla

_. - ._Ya sabes que para ti también hay esposas cuando tu quieras

_. - ._n/././n la agradezco la oferta

_. - ._Ya sabes que a Shiryu no le gusta que se lo perviertas! Suéltalo!

_. - ._Pero es que es tan mono n.n, aunque no tanto como su papi... pero que papi... ¡Papasito!

_. - ._U.U (agarrando de la oreja a Hibari) te dije que lo dejaras en paz.

_. - ._si ya se ya sé

_. - ._Si lo supieras no lo harías (mirada enojada)

_. - ._U.U pero se me olvida al ver ese cuerpazo...

_. - ._Ese chico me pertenece, amiga – le guiña el ojo.

_. - ._Mi discípulo es un matador de Lolitas n.n – Dice Dokho mas hinchado que un pavor real.

Kiki se ríe por lo bajo

_. - ._Ni modo U.U pero el ya tiene demasiados problemas como para buscar pareja

_. - ._Eso es cierto, y más con Rosita y sus ataques de histeria – Opinó Kiki recargando la cabeza en sus manos.

_. - ._Kiki tiene razón, pero es su culpa. ¿Quien despreciaría a quien despreció Rosita? Es demasiado idiota.

_. - ._No hables así de mamá, Grayson

_. - ._Ya, ya, lo siento chibi. – Responde ella sonriendo y despeinando al ya nada chico pelirrojo.

_. - ._En eso se asoman con tres pizzas gigantes

_. - ._Listo tu pedido chibi

_. - ._(Todos) Genial!

_. - ._¡UNA ES PARA MI!

_. - ._¿QUEEEEE?

_. - ._Alde!

Aldebarán empieza a comerse una de las pizzas el solito

_. - ._Vaya si que tiene apetito - dijo Hibari poniendo una mano sobre la cadera

En eso suena el teléfono y contesta una de las recepcionistas

_. - ._¿Grayson?

_. - ._¿Que?

_. - ._Es Shiryu al teléfono

_. - ._Ya va – La chica toma el teléfono – ¿Bueno?... ajá... si,... si, lo vi en la tele. Aja... por cierto, Kiki está aquí¿Te lo paso?... Kiki, tu papá.

Kiki sonríe mientras Mu y Dokho se asoman todo lo que pueden desde la mesa

_. - ._¿Si?... Hola papá... ¿y Rosita?... no, no lo vi, esque estaba en Jamiel... no te preocupes,... si, si estudié mucho...ajá,...si... Ok. Por cierto¿Donde estás?... ok¿Puedo ir? tengo algunos amigos que... ¡Hey calmado, no te pongas histérico!... si, en serio, vamos a ir... ok, te veo al rato... te quiero papá, bye..

Mu frunció algo el ceño y se volvió a recostar en la silla, Kiki salió con cara divertida.

_. - ._Hibari cuantos caben en tu limusina?

_. - ._Mmmm 7 personas

_. - ._Podrías llamar a tu otro chofer?

_. - ._Claro cariño – guiña el ojo – pero para que?

_. - ._Vamos a ESE sitio...

_. - ._Ohhh, ESE sitio...

_. - ._(dorados mas pálidos que un muerto) ¿Cuál sitio?

_. - ._Ya lo verán - dijeron Hibari y Kiki a la vez

_TBC_

Fin del primer capítulo.

Esta historia tan loca fue echa en el Messenger de manera interactiva, así como serán hechos los próximos capítulos. ¿Qué hace Shiryu en una pizzería¿Quién es Rosita¡Por que fregados necesita Hibari esposas con Hyoga? Estas respuestas y muchas mas en el siguiente capi!


	2. El antro donde jala Rosita

**_15 años después…_**

_.-._ Quedó bieeeeen chido el capi, soy feliz, soy feliz

_.-._ o.o?... ¬¬ Me preocupas Grayson U.U cuanto hace que no vas a ver al psicólogo

_.-._ Pueeeeeees…

_.-._ Te debe de echar de menos.

_.-._ XD. Lara lara lara

_.-._ Oye pa cuando escribimos el dos

_.-. _Cuando quieras! n.n.

_.-._ Jajajaja ahora mismo me muero por saber que pasa XDDDDDDD

_.-._ XDDDDDDDDDDD… ¿Y que como le vamos a seguir? Van en la limosina¿Y luego?

* * *

**Cap. 02**

**El antro donde jala Rosita…

* * *

**

Minutos mas tarde, los dorados iban bien acomodados en una lujosa limosina negra, con tapiz rojo y una televisión con dvd y sonido estéreo.

_.-._¡PERO QUE CHIDO¡MIRA CAMUS, MIRA, MIRA, CUANTOS CANALES!

- ¡Bájateme de encima Milo!

- O.o nunca han visto al television digital?

- Es una larga historia Hibari nn

- Esto es mas lujoso que todo el santuario junto - dijo Kanon

- Si y yo haciendo el tonto durante trece años- Saga frunció el ceño entonces vio que de una puertecita en el suelo se abrió mostrando una hielera con botellas de champán francés - mierda!

- WAAAAAAA, PERO QUE CHIDOOO!

Todos escuchan el grito y se voltean y ven que en la limusina de atrás está Mascarita asomando medio cuerpo por la ventana.

- ¡Métete que pareces perro!

- ¡Tu cállate maricotas!

En eso se les acerca una patrulla.

- ¡Tenías que ser, Máscara! - Kiki voltea a ver a la joven rubia - Siento que la estemos metiendo en problemas.

- ¿Cuál problema?

- P-pues... la patrulla que nos va a detener.

- ¿CUÁL PATRULLA? - Hibari se pone de pié y saca medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del techo, mira en todas direcciones y vuelve a sentarse - Pero Kiki, querido, no hay ninguna patrulla.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE? - Kiki se pone de pié y se asoma como lo hizo Hibari, y ve a Máscara viendo hacia atrás y riéndose histérico.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, QUE DISFRUTEN LAS CAPAS DEL ESPÍTITU, IDIOTAS!

- Lo hizo de nuevo - dijo Shion poniéndose la mano en la cabeza

- Hay que hablar con el muy seriamente U.U

- Al menos nos quito de encima a la policía...

- Hibari!

- ¿Qué?

La chica voltea y ve que al frente de ellos se abre una especie de portal y de este cae la patrulla de policía, la cual se estrella justo frente a ellos.

- ¡CUIDADO!

Ambas limusinas apenas y alcanzan a maniobrar y le dan la vuelta a la destruida patrulla, Máscara ríe como loco.

- ¡JAJAJAJA, ESO ESTUVO GENIAL KANON!

- ¡Hace mucho que no me divertía así!

Hibari va hacia Kanon y lo agarra del cuello y empieza a zarandearlo

- Tu sabes cuanto cuesta estas li-mu-si-nas? EH LO SABES LO SABES LO SABES?

- Hibari calmate! – Gritó Kiki jalando del vestido a la chica.

- No, dejala dejala - animaba Saga

- ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ, ZORRA! - grita Máscara desde el otro auto y viendo como en el hueco del techo se están zarandeando Hibari y el gemelo de géminis.

(Insertar tik nervioso en el ojo derecho de Hibari)

- A...quien...le...llamaste...ZORRA?'

- ¡Ay no, ya valimos! - gritó Kiki alarmado y escondiéndose debajo de un asiento.

- ¡Párate en este preciso instante!

La limusina se para de golpe haciendo que todos en su interior salgan volando literalmente hasta estrellarse contra el otro lado, pero la otra no se lo esperaba y los choca.

- ¡Loca desquiciada! - se quejó Kanon saliendo de entre la maraña de caballeros - ¡Y luego me dices a mi que tus limusinas cuestan mucho?

Pero Hibari ya no está en la limosina, sino que está dirigiéndose a pasos largos y fúricos rumbo a Mascarita.

- ¡VEN PARA ACÁ ENGENDRO DEL MAL QUE TE VOY A MATAR!

- QUE PROBLEMAS TIENES HITERICA?

- CALLATE ADICTO A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS!

- PETARDA!

- REPITE ESO!

- PETARDA, PETARDA!

Grayson sale del coche corriendo y agarra a Hibari

- CALMATE RECUERDA QUE SUFRES DE LA TENSION!

- ¿TENSIÓN¡TENSIÓN¡TENSIÓN ES LO QUE VA A SENTIR ESE BABOSO EN SU CUELLO MIENTRAS LO AHOGO!

- A SI TU Y QUE EJERCITO!

- EL GORDO Y SUS CUATRO AMIGOS! - dijo Hibari enseñando primero el dedo gordo y después el resto y apretando después cerrando el puño

¡Y mocos! Puñetazo directo a la nariz de Máscara, el cual creyó que el puñetazo de una "simple niña mimada" no le iba a hacer nada pero...

- WAAAAAAAAA! MALDITA MOCOSA, ME HAS ROTO LA NARIIIIIIIIIZ!

- ¡Y no solo eso, zoquete!

Máscara se da cuenta de que aparte de rota, tiene la nariz congelada.

- QUE DEMO...

- WHOJOJOJOJO, o, - Hibari ríe como Jessy del team Rocket

- anda... - dijo Camus asomándose por el techo de la limusina

- Ya viste Camuchis? Que se me hace que esta chica es la aprendiz de Hyoga.

- Una mujer? - Hibari y Grayson lo miran con enojo.

- Y QUE PASA CON QUE SEA MUJER?

- ¡TU APRENDIZ TOMÓ A UNA MUJER COMO APRENDIZ? - Gritó Shion bajándose de la limusina en la que iba y alcanzando a Camus de una oreja.

- ¡Maestro, no se aloque, suélteme!

- ¡Y tu! - señala a Hibari - ¡DONDE ESTÁ TU MÁSCARA?

- ¿O.o?

- Ya sabes - le dijo Grayson cruzándose de brazos - Esa, la de la ley de lo matas o lo amas.

- Ahhh, eso... - Mirada asesina a Shion - ¡Es usted un machista!

La palabra machista activa el exterminador automático marca Ac-me incorporado al cerebro de Lady Grayson, quien de inmediato se pone en alerta.

- ¡QUIÉN ES MACHISTA?

- ¡Shion es un machista que quiere que use Máscara!

- QUE QUEEEEEEEEEE.

De algún lado, lady Grayson saca un mazo gigante.

- ¡SHION, CORRE! - Grita Dokho desde la limo.

- VAMOS GRAYSON QUE NO SE TE ESCAPE!

- BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos voltean a ver a Kiki que tenía cara de enojado

- DEBERIA DARLES VERGUENZA! PRIMERO HIBARI NOS DEJA SUS LIMUSINAS Y LE HACEN ESO, HIBARI TU TE COMPORTAS COMO NIÑA PEQUEÑA Y GRAYSON...

- QUE? - dice Grayson poniéndose cara a cara con Kiki y amenazándole con su mazo gigante.

- Eh... estas muy bonita hoy nnU

- Gracias nn

Hibari ve la apariencia de sus limusinas y suspira.

- Creo que el resto del camino lo agarramos en taxi.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA¿Sabes cuantos taxis vamos a necesitar?

- ¿Y si nos tele transportamos?

Todos voltean de golpe a ver a Ramsin sentada en el cofre de la limosina

- ¿Y tu de donde saliste? - pregunta Saga

- No venía con nosotros en la limusina¿o si?

- Jojojojo soy una diosa hago lo que se me de la gana, vengo y aparezco, me hago invisible jejejjjejejejejejejjee- ríe como tarada recordando su ultima travesura, se hizo invisible y se metió al baño de Shiryu mientras este tomaba un baño

- Bueno, nos tele transportamos. ¡Kiki! tú nos llevas.

- Claro señorita Grayson.

Los chicos se ven envueltos por una esfera y desaparecen.

- ¡A ver, todos, dejen pasar, dejen pasar!

- Yo quiero entrar, yo quiero entrar!

- ¡Tu, la del tatuaje, ven acá y pasa, muñeca!

Todos los dorados ven frente a ellos un gigantesco club nocturno donde mucha gente intenta entrar.

- Vaya cuantas preciosidades! - a Dohko se le caía la baba

- XD... - Grayson se tapa la boca para no reír.

- Entremos! - sugirió Kiki

- Pero... - Shion mira a todos lados - ¿Aquí trabaja la esposa de Shiryu? - mira de mala manera a Dokho - Que malos gustos tiene tu alumno, Dokho ¬¬.

- Nah - pose orgullosa - ¡Es idéntico a mí!

- (Todos) U.U

- ¡Hey, amigo!

- ¡Pero miren quien está ahí¡Es el hijo de Rosita! Pasa pelirrojo.

- ¡Traje amigos!

- ¡Pues pásalos también!

Kiki comenzó a andar hacia la entrada del local y todos le siguieron.

- Kiki...

- Que pasa Mu?

- Esto, esto no es un lugar para ti

- Y cual es mi sitio? - dijo con una mirada de hielo,- ¿El orfanato¿Olvidado en la torre de Jamiel? – Mu se cayó y siguió andando...

Dohko abrió la boca al ver el interior del bar, era enorme, una sala de baile en el centro con luces de colores y plataformas donde bailaban hermosas chicas (o eso pensaba el XD) todos tomaron asiento y Kiki fue a buscar a sus padres

- En serio que anda enojado contigo - Dijo Shaka mirando en todas direcciones algo espantado.

- Ay Mu, U.U Tenías que ser, primero no conozco a mi nieto, y ahora que lo conozco resulta que tu ya no eres su padre... - se quejó Shion, pero después recobró la sonrisa - ¡Pero puedes hacerlo mi yerno, eso no me molestaría!

- O/O ¡MAESTRO, QUE DISPARATES DICE!

- Yeso que solo tomo una coca cola - dijo MM con una sonrisa - eh! mesero, una coca cola... con whisky para rebajar la coca cola MUJAJAJAJAJA

- Que tipo más vulgar... - dijo Hibari.

- A mi me parece atractivo - Lady Grayson con ojos de corazón

- Grayson creo que el peperoni te afecto al cerebro... - opino Hibari sarcásticamente

- Lo que pasa esque no sabes apreciar lo bueno...

- Se apreciar un buen vino, no la basura que te metes tú al cuerpo.

- AH ERES MAS PESADA QUE UN BORRACHO EN LOS TOROS! verdad Shura?

- Yo no opino UU

- Por que?

- Porque ella es la rica y la que paga las copas

MM se quedó pálido, era cierto, el no llevaba ni un centavo, y aunque lo trajera no tenía ni idea de que la denominación de la moneda había cambiado.

- Tu no te preocupes papasito - Lady Grayson se le repega a Mascarita - Tu tómate lo que quieras y luego... - un dedo de la chica se resbala por la camisa del caballero de cáncer - Yo tomo lo que quiera...

- Creí que te gustaba Shiryu - Dice Hibari apoyando el codo en la mesa y su rostro en su mano.

- Si, pero el acento español de este chico me encanta...

- ¬¬ de echo, soy italiano.

- O.O… :P Oh, bueno, que importa

- u.uU lo que sea... Donde demonios estará Hyoga! – Gritó Hibari con cara maniática.

- eso quisiera yo saber! - dijo Camus frunciendo el ceño.

- Aquí les traigo las bebidas! - dijo una chica de pelo largo de color rosa eléctrico nadie la puso atención - voy a por el resto en seguida regresoooo - dijo canturreando

- Anda si era Rosita! – Dijo Grayson quitando su atención de Máscara.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE?

- Quien esa? no la vi bien ToT

- ¡Tenía buenos cachetes! - gritó Dokho

- ¿Cachetona la niña? - preguntó Shion inocentemente

- ¡BASTANTE! - Dokho empieza a babear y Shion capta el doble sentido

- ¡ERES UN DEGENERADO DOKHO!

- Jjajajaja me cae bien este hombre, ROSITA TRAEME UN cahipinha para aquí el amigo!

- Voy!

En eso estaban cuando en esto aparece Shiryu siendo empujado por Kiki

- Que es lo que me quieres mostrar? Sabes que tu madre anda medio histérica...

- Esto... - dice señalando a la mesa

- OO - cerró los ojos y se los restregó y los volvió a abrir- O.o le diré a Rosita que no meta tanto Vodka en mi bebida

- Que no! Papá son ellos de verdad!

- En serio?

- ¡SHIRYU?'

Dokho se puso de pié de golpe y miró a su discípulo.

Ahora mas alto que él, los rasgos bien definidos y muy masculinos, los hombros anchos, la piel un poco mas bronceada, los ojos azules como el mar detrás de unos lentes delgados y muy modernos, con el cabello en una simple coleta en la base de su nuca.

- ¡PERO SI TE HAS PUESTO COMO QUIERES, MUCHACHO!

- MAESTRO!

Dokho abraza efusivamente a su alumno y le da el síndrome Miroku y le pellizca el trasero

- ¡Uy, pero a eso le llamo yo pompas bien trabajadas!

- O/O ¡Maestro!

- Abuelo, déjele! - Kiki jaló del brazo a Dohko y lo separó, Mu frunció el ceño

- Aqui les tengo las bebidas chicosssssss

Todos miraron como Rosita colocaba las bebiidas con gracia y salero, tenia mañana con ello, Shaka frunció el ceño, ese cosmos le sonaba...

- ¿Te conocemos?

- ¿A mi?

Rosita finalmente presta atención a los de la mesa y...

- O.O…ACK!

Shiryu corre a tapar a Rosita y se pone delante de ella.

- Rosita atiende a las otras mesas - dijo Shiryu con una gran gota de sudor, después miró a Kiki.

- Que hice mal papa?

- TU Y YO A LA COCINA AHORA!

Rosita se aleja corriendo, y los otros dos se van dejando a Grayson y Hibari riéndose de la cara de tontos de los dorados

- Quien es esa chica, me suena...

- No lo sé...

Mu no hacia caso a la conversación y guió su mirada hacia Kiki y Shiryu hasta que los perdió de vista entre la gente, Dohko se levantó totalmente rojo y se sobó el pelo y se lo echó para atrás

- Me disculpan caballeros, acabo de ver una mujer imponente.

Hibari y Grayson siguen a Dohko con la mirada y se echan a reír

- ¡Ya quiero verlos cuando estén solitos!

- ¿En serio, verdaaad?

- ¿Trajiste tu cámara Hibari?

- ¿Digital o de video? - saca ambas de algún lugar misterioso - siempre la llevo conmigo me la regalo Marín porque yo me muevo entre famosos ya sabes U.U.

- DIJISTES MARIN? - Aioria al fin abre la boca

- ¡Vaya, y yo que creí que estabas mudo!

- Pues lo mismo estaba pensando yo de ti, Shura.

- Tu cállate ¬¬.

- Conoces a Marín? a la gran Marín? - dijo Hibari con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Gran Marín? euh si…

- Que mujer! va siempre a la ultima, Chanel, christian Dior, Carolina Herrera... ah... es tan FASHION!

- LAS AMAZONAS FASHION?

- Que amazona? Marín es...

- Jejejeje miren al abuelo Dohko

A lo lejos se ve a Dohko echando risas con una deliciosa pelirroja de piernas de vertigo, a Dohko se le escapaba las manos y la mujer no se quejaba

- XD esto se va a poner genial!

- ¡Y ahora que me acuerdo! - Hibari saca de su bolsa una revista de modas - Tenía que entregarte esto desde hace rato.

- ¡Guárdalo, aquí no, mujer!

- ¿Eh? - Milo le arrebata la revista

- ¡MODAS, CHICAS, BIKINIS!

El escorpión empieza a babear solo de pensar lo que va a encontrar en la revista. Mira hacia la portada antes de abrirla y deja de babear de repente

- "No te pierdas en este número la entrevista con la dama de Plata, ama y señora de las cobras"?

- ¡GRACIAS POR LA REVISTA! - Grayson le arrebata la revista antes de que la pueda abrir, la hace rollo y le da con ella en la cabeza a Hibari - ¡Deja de hacer estupideces, quieres?

- U.U sorry

Camus ya cansado de tanta tontería se levanta y se dirige a Dohko

- Dohko

- Que? me estas molestando... - dijo Dohko con una sonrisa fingida llena de odio

- No nos molesta Shion, lindo.

- ¿Shion? Pero si...

- ¡SHHHHHHH! - Dokho se lanza y le tapa la boca a Camus - ¿Quieres que se entere de mi verdadero nombre?

- Y mejor le das el de Shion, para que si hay algún problema se lo echen a él, no?

- Andale, tu si sabes nn. Soy el mejor no lo dudes

- Si pero creo que necesitas unas clases de anatomía Humana

- YO LO SE TODO!

- Dohko, mira hacia el cartel de luces de Neon a tus espaldas y dime: que pone

- Dice: "Bar Reina de las locas"…

- Y bien? U.U

- OO pues que... pues que...

- De casualidad recuerdas a las LOCAS de hoy en la tarde?

- Te refieres a los de la banderita... - dijo Dohko mientras su voz se hacía mas chillona y chiquita chiquita.

- ¿Cual banderita? - interrumpió la chica... Aunque ya no estamos tan seguros de que sea chica - ¡Ay, no me digan que ustedes andaban en la marcha gay que se hizo en china!

- T.T ay no... - de golpe Dokho le mete una mano entre las piernas - O.O...

- ¡Pero que rápido vas Shion precioso!

EL travesti sonríe y se lame los labios.

- Que te parece? - dice con voz de lujuria y mucho menos aguda.

- Así al tacto... dos veces mas que la mía O.O

Camus ve a Dohko ponerse verde y a sudar

- Ah Shioncito cariño que malo!

Camus se agarra al cuello de Dohko que aun no reacciona.

- Y tu que te crees fresca? – Camus sonríe levemente de manera forzada.

- Lo siento mona, pero este chico es mío. – El travesti frunce el ceño y le da una cachetada a Dohko

- Con novio y ligando so fresco!

Dohko aun no reacciona tiene la mano derecha agarrando aun algo invisible

Camus agarra un vaso con agua y se lo tira

- Dohko despierta!

- Que paso? que fue eso? a esa chica le salio un alien!

- Que alien! U.U Dohko vámonos a la mesa si?

- E-e-pero... ¡PERO LA BESÉ!

- Te recomiendo que busques un baño.

- Claro... - Momento de silencio... Dokho sale corriendo mas rápido que la luz - ¡ERA UN HOMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

En su huída, y como Dokho no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de a donde va llega hasta una puerta de madera y la empuja violentamente... llegando por error a la cocina

Shiryu y Kiki se le quedan mirando alucinados

- la aaaavooooo

- ein?

- laaaaaaaoooo

- perdon?

- DONDE ESTA EL LAVABO, QUE HABLO EN CHINO?

- De echo... si, maestro n.nUUU

Dokho se queda O.O y recuerda que durante muchos años, él ha estado acostumbrado a que hablar en CHINO con su alumno

- ¡WAAAAAAA, DÉJATE DE TONTERIAS Y DONDE ESTÁ EL LAVABO!

- Salga de la cocina tire de frente hasta la barra la tercera puerta a al derecha

Dohko salio corriendo en dirección a los baños, y cuando llegó vaya que se arrepintió, pues encontró todo lleno de supuestas mujeres meando de pie.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras cae de rodillas gritando al mas puro estilo "NOOOOOOO" alguien lo rodea por la espalda

- ¿Que pasa papi¿Te asustan las mujeres con instrumentos grandotes? - Dice una voz MUY gruesa y masculina mientras le repegan algo todavía mas grueso a la espalda

Dohko gira la cabeza con la cara verde y ve a un especie de Aldebarán con parte de arriba de bikini y faldita corta dejando ver la ropa interior y ese graaaan bulto (pero grande grande)

- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dohko cierra los ojos para borrar eso visión típica de sus pesadillas de verano (antes le daba mucho el sol en la cascada) empujo al gigantón y salio de baño corriendo llamando a su mama, empujo a varias personas hasta que se chocó de frente con alguien fuerte que lo agarró por los hombros

- Cálmese!

- No quiero, quiero a mi mama

- YA ABRA LOS OJOS!

Dohko abrió primero un ojo no muy seguro de querer hacerlo, y vio al que tenia enfrente, después abrió el otro y suspiró

- T.T Shiryuuuuuuuuuuu!

- Ya maestro, soy yo... - Dijo el joven con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, e inconscientemente, Dokho sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas.

- ¡Yujuu, chico lindo!

Y de algún lugar vino la dulce vocecita del Aldebarán con bikini y en menos de medio segundo, el pobre y verdaderamente espantado caballero de libra saltó y se aferró con las piernas al cuello de su alumno y con las manos alrededor de su cabeza.

- T.T No dejes, que me lleve, NO, NO, NO!

- ¡MAESTRO, DEJE DE MOVERSE, QUE NOS VAMOS A CAER, ADEMÁS, NO ME MANCHE LOS LENTES!

- ¡Oh, ahí estás!

- T.T Ya me encontró!

Dokho se bajó del joven chino y se escondió a espaldas de este, dejándole la tarea de protegerlo.

- Hola Shiryu¿Te importa si...

- De hecho... si me importa Lulu.

- O.O ¡LULU?

- ¿Que pasa amiguito¿No te basta con Rosita?

- Rosita es muy importante para mi pero este hombre es... es...

- TT.

- Es... es MI SOBRINO DOHKO

- ToT tito Shiryu...

- O.O en serio? no se parecen en nada...

- Esque recuerda que yo soy adoptado nn.

- Ah bueno T.T entonces no me dejas llevármelo?

- No U.U

- Vale, pero le diré a Rosita lo malo que eres con la pobre Lulu TT.

El gigante travesti se aleja de ellos, y los dos suspiran aliviados

- Maestro no juegue con los sentimientos de Lulu-chan!

- QUE LULU-CHAN? QUERRAS DECIR LULU-EXTRAXL! Y además¿POR QUÉ ESA COSA SE LLAMA LULU?

- B-bueno esque... O/O a sus presas les pregunta, - Imitando la vocezota de Lulu - ¿Verdad que no quieres lubricante, amorcito? Y los pobres se quedan O.O "lu-lu-lu" ¿Eso es un no? - Shiryu rió divertido mientras a Dokho se le hundió el alma al suelo - Y pues, se le quedó el apodo de "Lulu"

- Quiero irme a mi casa TT.

- Ya no es su casa maestro...

- o.o Porque no?

- Esque el marido de…

No pudo seguir con la conversación alguien lo amarro del cuello

- DRA-GON-CI-TO!

-Grayson!

- BAILA CONMIGOOOO

- Que has bebido?

- Nadaaa solo tres pelotazos de whisky con coracora de esa HIP todo graciassss a MM HIP un tipo grande HIP

- U.U Oh vaya, bueno...

- ¡ANDALE QUE LA PISTA ESTÁ QUE ARDE!

La ebria chica tomó al dragón del cuello y se lo llevó a rastras a la pista, dejando a Dokho temblando de miedo por que estaba todo solito, y seguramente, siendo él tan guapo (modestia aparte) no tardaría alguien en invitarlo a bailar.

- Oye guapo... ¿Bailas?

Dokho volteó y se encontró con una chica PRECIOSA, la señorita... o bueno, el travesti anterior no era NADA en comparación con esta.

- Y-yo... ¡NO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIEROOOO!

Gritó él mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a la chica O.O, un hombre de facha extravagante se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué pasó hermana?

- No se, el tipo salió corriendo.

- Pues ni modo, te dije que las mujeres no debían venir aquí.

- ¡No molestes hermano!

Dohko llegó hasta casi la salida y alguien lo detuvo

- Señor Dohko?

- Eh Hibari! ToT esto es un lugar de monstruos

- Dímelo a mi -Hibari volta a mirar a Kanon y a Mm que cuchicheaban mirándola, seguro que tramaban algo.

- Anda venga y protéjame de esos dos!

- Mejor pretéjeme tu ToT

Pero ya con la duda Dohko arrastró a Hibari hasta un lugar oscuro, y la miró cogiendole la mejilla.

- Que pasa?

- Esas pestañas son de verdad? No serás un travesti?

- QUE SI YO QUE?

- No pienso caer de nuevo!

Dohko metió la mano por la falda de Hibari...

-No hay gusanito...

- ...

Dohko se aparto retrocediendo asustado al sentir el cosmos de Hibari proyectándose hasta el infinito.

En algún lugar del antro... Rosita volteó alarmada.

- Yo conozco ese cosmos... ay no... ¡Hibari!

Mientras que en la pista de baile, y con la canción "My dessire" Grayson tenía ambas manos alrededor del cuello del dragón con la frente pegada a la de él mientras él sostenía su cintura, cuando igualmente...

- ¡Ese es el cosmos de Hibari!

- ¡MENUDA ESTÚPIDA, POR QUE ME INTERRUMPE JUSTO AHORA!

Todos los caballeros se dirigen hacia el lugar del tan terrible cosmos.

- Hibari yo...

- Reza lo que sepas!

- Mama ToT

Hibari golpeó a Dohko justo en la mejilla izquierda con tal fuerza que salio despedido por los aires y atravesó las paredes, cayendo al baño de nuevo donde Lulu lo recogió en sus brazos.

- Dios existe y me quiere, a mis brazos papito!

- . (Dohko en coma)

- ¡Ay no, no, espérate Lulu!

Una figura de cabellos rosados entró al baño, ya que era la más cercana.

- ¡Rosita!

Rosa entró al baño y le quitó a Dokho de los brazos al grandote.

- Con este no te metas, ok?

- Ya se, ya se, es el sobrino de tu marido.

- ¿SOBRINO? Eh, ah, si... sobrino.

Con Dokho inconsciente en brazos, Rosita salió del baño y se escabulló cuidadosamente al área de empleados, nadie la vio, excepto Shiryu desde lejos, así que deshaciéndose sutilmente de Grayson, se fue a darle alcance.

- Rosita, como esta el maestro?

- Esta fuera de cobertura

- Se lo merece, como se entere Hyoga lo tritura...

Mientras Grayson se acercó a Hibari y respiro hondo

- Ya estas mejor?

- Algo...

Kanon y MM pasaron saliva, esa chica era peligrosa. Shaka buscaba con la mirada a Kiki el cual estaba mirando desde la distancia apoyado en una barra, Shaka se acercó.

-Kiki, donde esta tu padre y esa chica?

- A pues...

En eso, se escucha el sonido de un verdadero guamazo y todos voltean.

- ¡PUES QUE MAL QUE ESTÉS BIEN, SO IDIOTA!

- ¡Y TU POR QUE ME PEGAS?

- SHIRYU Y YO ESTÁBAMOS BAILANDO, Y SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESA CANCIÓN DE BAILA CON UNA DE MIS PIERNAS ENTRE LAS DE SHIRYU Y UNA DE LAS SUYAS ENTRE LAS MÍAS! - Silencio total, a Grayson se le cae el mazo y se pone a llorar histérica - ¡Y ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS ESTÁBAMOS ACOMODANDO PARA ESO, Y TU INTERRUMPISTEEEEEEEEE!

- SI QUIERES ME DEJO SOBAR POR ESE TIPO! TE AGUANTAS! MALDITA PSICOPATA U.U

- STOPPPPP!

Shion ya estaba hasta las narices de ver estupideces, y tomo el mando cual patriarca.

- SHIRYUUUUUUUUU.

Shiryu apareció entra la multitud que se agrupaba a mirar que pasaba.

- Nos vamos al santuario, reúne a Seiya y a los demás

- SEIYA YA ESTA AQUI CEGATO! – Dijeron Grayson y Hibari a la vez.

- (Todos los dorados) DONDE?

De detrás de Shiryu se asomó una tímida figura. Los mismos ojos castaños, un poco mas clara la piel debido al maquillaje, una estrella pintada en su mejilla izquierda y el cabello rosa eléctrico.

- Yo... - Shiryu hizo salir a la persona detrás de él y le tomó por los hombros fácilmente, ya que le ganaba por mucho en altura - quiero presentarles a la mamá de Kiki... Rosita.

Kiki sonrió y se acercó, completando el extravagante cuadro familiar y abrazando a su madre adoptiva.

- Aunque... - Con cuidado le quitó la peluca y sonrió - Aunque antes le llamábamos Seiya.

Todos se quedaron sin decir nada, absolutamente nada, seguían en sus posiciones, como si no fue con ellos la cosa, no asimilaban lo que acaban e ver ni escuchar.

La tímida Rosita al final abrió la boca

- Hola Saga, Kanon, MM, Dita, Shion, Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Shaka, Alde... Mu...

Todos- SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

_TBC_

Fin del segundo capítulo.

* * *

Esta historia tan loca fue echa en el Messenger de manera interactiva, esperamos que les haya encantado tanto como a nosotras. ¡Seiya es Rosita¡Como acabaron esos dos juntos¡Por que Dokho se sonrojó¡COMO RAYOS ES QUE SEIYA TRABAJA AHÍ¡Todo en el siguiente capítulo!

_Lady Grayson & Hibari Mikage_


	3. Maricotas

_**15 años después…

* * *

**_

- ¿Y qué Hiba-chan? Le seguimos a la historia?

– n.n ok

- Nos quedamos con los dorados en total y absoluto shock cuando ven a Rosita

* * *

**Cap. 03**

**Maricotas**

* * *

En ese instante, y mientras todos intentaban asimilar que la chica de cabello rosado en realidad era... Seiya, se escuchó un grito.

- ¿SHIRYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?

De algún lado llegó el antiguo caballero de Libra, y tomó del cuello a su alumno.

- ¡NO me lo vas a creer¡Desperté en una habitación rosada, llena de posters de hombres desnudos!

- Pueees, si, esa es el área de empleados o.o.

- Yuuuuju, guaaapo? - de algún lado se oye la voz de Lulu.

- ¡KYAIIIIII, VIENE POR MI, AYÚDAME, ESCÓNDEME!... Ah, hola Seiya... ¡AYÚDAME SHIRYU, TU PUEDES... - se gira bruscamente - ¡SEIYA?

- H-hola... maestro...

-O.O - Dohko zarandeo la cabeza aun poco y la visión de Seiya con vestidito no se iba, entonces empezó a pellizcarse en el brazo, Shiryu le tuvo que parar.

- MAESTRO SE ESTA USTES FISTIGANDO O QUE? no ve que es Seiya de verdad?

- Pero que hace con esas pintas?

- Pues... es como se deben vestir las personas que trabajan aquí.

- ¡T-T-TRABAJAR AQUI? - En eso se acerca una "chica" y agarra del brazo a Seiya.

- Rosa, querida, sales en cinco minutos¿Quieres que te cubra para que ya te puedas retirar con tus - Mira a los dorados con cara de imbécil - amigos...

(Insertar a Dokho en estado de shock)

- ¡TU ERES ROSITA?

- si n.nUUU

- LA MADRE DE KIKI? - dijo Mu retrocediendo

- TU Y SHIRYU?

- A que es guapa mi mama n.n - dijo Kiki

- Kiki tu te vienes a Jamiel conmigo! - dijo Mu frunciendo el ceño.

- no me lo puedo creer- dijo Milo mirando a una Seiya - es este el salvador del mundo?

- ¡MOMENTO!

Dokho señala a Seiya y luego a Shiryu, Seiya y Shiryu, Seiya y Shiryu mientras recuerda las palabras de Lulu-chan _"¿Que no te basta con Rosita?"_

- ¡USTEDES SON... SON... PAREJA¡Y POR LAS NOCHES HACEN... HACEN...!...¡USTEDES POR LAS NOCHES HACEN... COSAS?

- Creo que voy a vomitar! - Milo se pone verde

- ¡No seas dramático Milo!

- dejen ya en paz a mi mama no ven que la afligen - dijo Kiki enojado Rosi.. digo, Seiya se veía apenado y con la cabeza gacha, Shiryu frunció el ceño y le paso un brazo por el hombro

- Tranquilo Seiya - sonrió el dragón

- ok n.n

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH AHORA SI, SE HACEN CARANTOÑAS! ESTO ES DE LOCOS! - Dohko estaba que se tiraba de los pelos

- ¡NUESTRO MUNDO FUÉ SALVADO POR UN MARICOTAS! - grita Afrodita y se hace un profundo silencio - ¬¬ Qué?

- No. nada, nada... - Todos los dorados n.nUUUU.

- esto debe ser una plaga, creo que es eso del efecto 2000 y estamos a 2005, así se explica tanto maricotas y tanta mujer que no sabe estar en su sitio (Mirada hacia Grayson y Hibari)

- Que dijiste MM? - Dijo Grayson enfadada.

- Calma - pidió Saga - que hable los marico... digo los caballero de bronce

- ¡NO, NO, NADA DE QUE HABLEN LOS CABALLEROS DE BRONCE!

- Así es, - acota Hibari - además, aquí no hay ningún caballero de bronce, solo hay dorados.

- Qué?

- Claro! - Dice Grayson cruzándose de brazos - Shiryu de Libra, Kiki de Aries y Seiya de Sagitario - (Insertar ataque cardiaco a Aioros)

- que este maricotas es el nuevo poseedor de la armadura de Sagitario?

- oigan "Maricotas" esta patentado les voy a cobrar derechos - refunfuño MM

- ¡BUENO YA BASTA!

Todos se callaron de golpe viendo al dragón, quien ahora rebasaba a gran mayoría en altura, y edad.

- ¡Nosotros no somos ningunos maricotas! Y si lo fuéramos, no tienen derecho de llamarnos así¿Entienden?

- Es cierto, solo por que mamá trabaja aquí no significa que sea homosexual, o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Es cierto! ustedes son una bola de bárbaros - Dijo Hibari cruzándose de brazos.

- Deberían escuchar antes de ponerse a gritar como loquitos!

-Pues que hablen- dijo Shion ya con un tic nervioso en el ojo - cuando llegue al santuario muchas cosas van a cambiar! como patriarca que so...

- Pare el carro abuelo - dijo Grayson

- Si, eso pare ¬¬

- O.O - porque?

- Usted ya no pinta nada en El santuario ya hay alguien en ese puesto

- Otro maricotas?

- DEJEN DE USAR ESA PALABRA!

- Ahora... ¡TU ESTÚPIDO MACHISTA! - Obviamente Grayson empuñando su mazo - ¡ENTÉRATE DE QUE EL SANTUARIO YA NO TIENE PATRIARCA, SINO MATRIARCA, OÍSTEEEEE?

- ... O.O ----- Shion

- ... o.O --- Saga

- (los dos) QUEEEEEEEEEEE QUEEEE'?

- lo que oyeron n.n - dijo Kiki sonriendo

- se volvieron locos? como una mujer puede llegar a tener tanto poder en el santuario?

- y a usted que le pasa señor Camus? ¬¬

- tu a callar eres discípula de Hyoga y me debes respeto soy tu superior!

- JA!

Hibari rió cínicamente, y lady Grayson rió por lo bajo.

- Kiki, cielo¿Nos quieres sacar de aquí?

- Por supuesto. - Dijo el muchacho cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Tu solo no vas a poder con todos nosotros Kiki! - gritó Mu preocupado por su antiguo alumno.

- ¡Tu no le das órdenes a mi hijo!

Apenas se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Shiryu cuando una esfera blanca los rodeó a todos y el gigantesco grupo desapareció.

En el hueco dejado se va Ramsin.

- ¡HEY, MONTONEROS LLÉVENME A MI!

- ¡Pero que hermoso vestido griego!

Ramsin voltea y ve a un montón de locas que se acercan peligrosamente para ver su vestido.

- oh oh... - empieza a correr - ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las locas se van detrás de Ramsin y dejan solo a Lulu que estaba deshojando una margarita

- Dokhito me quieren.n Dokhito no me quiere T.T Dokhito me quiere n.n Dokhito no me quiere T.T

* * *

En ese instante, los chicos reaparecen en la mansión Kido, mas específicamente en el jardín.

- Ahora si muchachotes, vamos a poner los puntos sobre las íes.

De algún lado se escucha una voz.

- No Hyoga, un poco más arriba.

- ¡Es todo lo que puedo levantar!

- Mira... afloja, un poco... bien, ahora me acomodo y...

- ¡Auch, ten cuidado Shun!

- otros maricotas - suspiro MM

- Hyoga no es un maricotas te lo puedo asegurar – Dijo Grayson sonriendo libidinosamente.

- O.O -- Camus con cara de what?

- n.n

Todos sienten como todo empieza a quemarse, voltean a ver a Hibari y ven que está echando humo.

- ¡CONQUE AQUÍ ESTABAS!

En menos de un segundo, la aparente aprendiz de Hyoga sale corriendo en su dirección.

- ¡No, no vayas! - grita Dokho pescándola de la mano - ¡No querrás ver a ese par de maricotas en pleno... en pleno... GUÁCATELAS!

- APARTE VIEJO VERDE

- De hecho, antes era morado

Hibari corre hacia Hyoga, al ver a su discípula este se queda de piedra y intenta huir de ella

- PERDONAMEEEEEEE --- Imagen congelada en letritas blancas "Hyogas Acuarius asustadus" sigue corriendo.

- VEN ACA! -- La imagen se vuelve a congelar y en letritas blancas "Hibarus enfadadus"

En ese instante aparecen los dorados y se quedan totalmente helados al ver la imagen de Hyoga corriendo en su forma chibi con Hibari tamaño jumbo persiguiéndole con el mazo de Grayson en las manos

- O.O para lo que hemos quedado - opina Camus

Hyoga se detiene haciendo derrape Hibari no puede frenar encima el mazo le pesa y se estrella contra un árbol

- -.- veo maricotas por todos lados

- Maestro?

- si a si es Hyoga...

- ¡MAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTRO!

Hyoga se levanta como puede para abrazar a su maestro, pero Camus le da la espalda.

- Un maricotas como tu no puede ser mi discípulo.

- ¿Maricotas? - voltea a ver a Hibari y señala a Camus - ¿Cree que soy un maricotas? - Hibari acepta con la cabeza - ..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, PERO DE DONDE HA SACADO ESA IDEA?

- De ver a Rosita n.n

- Pero maestro yo no soy maricotas nn soy un buen macho n.n

- ¡DE ESO YO ESTOY SEGURA!

- En serio? - dijo Camus son estar muy seguro

- Hibari ven aquí! - ordeno Hyoga tomó a la joven en brazos - le presento a mi discípula-amante.

- O.O

- YO QUIERO UNA DE ESAS!

- MILO!

- QUE? ¬¬ no puedo querer una? n.n

- ¡No!

- ToT

- Si, algunas tienen suerte - se lamentó Grayson metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos - Yo nada mas soy discípula de Shiryu.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- Lo que oyen ToT ya me gustaria ser algo mas

- Pero yo la quiero como a una hermanita - la abraza - ¿No es así, chibi?

- T.T no quiero ser tu hermana, tarado

- O.O

- SHIRYU TIENES A UNA LINDA CHICA Y TE VAS CON EL PONY TUERTO ESE?

- Que pony?

- SEIYAAAAAAAA - Dijo Dohko al punto de la desesperación

- Ya dije que no somos maricotas ¬¬

- ¿Es cierto¡No lo somos! - se ve reflejado en una ventana de la mansión - ¡Ay no, se me está corriendo el maquillaje!

- Quiero que me devuelvan el dinero me vuelvo al pilar

- ¬¬U

- Cariño¿Por que no vas adentro, te cambias y te vemos en la sala?

- Bueno n.n

Seiya se marchó y Dokho se quedó helado.

- ¡CARIÑO?

- Qué tiene de malo?

- T.T eres un ma...

- ¡No le hable así a mi maestro! Además, es imposible que sea "eso" puesto que aún es virgen.

- ¡Grayson! O/./././O

- ¿Qué? - Cara de angelito

- NI AIREES MI VIDA PRIVADA O/./././O

- U.U sorry

- bueno ya dejen de estupideces... - Hibari mira a Shaka - que le pasa al sectario ese?

- CUAL SECTARIO? SOY BUDISTA! y donde diablos esta Athena?

- Lejos, muy lejos JAJAJJAJAJJAJA - todos voltean a ver a Ramsin

- ¡Explícanos, donde está Athena!

- ¡Ya les dije que lejos, Que están sordos?

- EN QUE LUGAR DEL EMISFERIO

De algún lado, Ramsin saca un cuadro gigante donde se ve a Saori vestida de novia al lado de Jabu del unicornio, o al menos lo parece, ya que tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos.

- Ese tipo me parece conocido - Murmura Saga de forma pensativa.

- PUES CLARO QUE SI, BIPOLAR! ATHENA SE CASÓ CON ARLES ENCARNADO EN EL CUERPO DE JABU!

Saga entro en estado de Shock, Kanon le pasaba la mano por delante de los ojos.

- Este con suerte se muere

- Jejejeje que malvado Kanon

- no llega tu nivel mascara

- òó --- Hibari

- Arles estaba enamorado de Athena, incluso su pensamiento era de casarse con ella aun cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Saga...

Saga se quedo mas aun de piedra casi casi como cuando estaba en el pilar

- Pero¿Entonces por que quiso matarla?

- ¿ESQUE TENEMOS QUE EXPLICARLES TODO? - Grayson se cruza de brazos.

- Grayson, recuerda, la paciencia es un don. - Le recordó Shiryu regañándola como hermano mayor.

- Pues yo he tenido mucha paciencia y tu sigues sin despertar en mis brazos T.T

- O/././.O Ehhh, que les explicabas a los dorados, Grayson?

- Ah si! Arles quiso matar a Athena por que de esa forma regresaría al Olimpo en su forma adulta, la reencarnaría en alguna amazona hermosa y se casaría, fin de la historia.

- Pero las cosas no salieron como debían... por cierto, Saga todavía no reacciona?

- Esta llegando solito al cero absoluto - explico Camus tocando la frente de Saga

- O.O oohh.

- aprende Hibari ¬¬

- si maestro ¬¬, - tengo que casarme con Athena para llegar al cero absoluto

- si... DIGO, NO BOBA!

- T.T me llamó boba?

- Y esta muchacha es buena con el hielo?

- Y con las esposas... digo, si maestro n.n

- Bueno ahora que estamos todos vayamos al santuario tenemos que preparar las habitaciones para ustedes- dijo Ramsin apuntando a todos con Nike y trasportándolos al santuario menos a Grayson Hibari y a ella misma

- OS DIJEN QUE ESTABAN TODOS COMO PARA COMERSELOS

- SIIIIII, GRANDIOSOS QUE BIEN ME LO VOY A PASAR!

- Si, y que opinan de mi Shaka? - dijo Ramsin con el ego hinchado

- bien, lastima que sea bizco - opinó Grayson

- NO ES BIZCO! Cierra los ojos porque medita!

- seguro?

- QUE SI! ADEMAS TIENE UNA MIRADA DULCE...

- Si ya me di cuenta como miraba a Grayson

- n./././n a mi?

- NO MIRABA A GRAYSON ME MIRABA A MI!

- Ves como es bizco? U.U

- Por cierto¡Ya quiero ver la cara que ponen cuando vean a la matriarca!

- ¡Yo quiero ver la cara de Saga cuando vea a...

- Shhhh, menos palabras y mas acción¡Vamos por la matriarca!

Las chicas desaparecieron junto con Ramsin, y en cuanto se han ido, aparece Seiya equilibrando una enorme bandeja con limonadas suficientes para todos.

- Ya llegué n.n.

Mira a ambos lados y ni rastro de los demás

- Oigan? Oigan?

Una luz lo rodeo y la bandeja cayo al suelo con todas las bebidas

- Luego lo tendré que limpiar yo ToT

Saga y Shion andaban hacia el templo del patriarca enojados, querían ver a la tal matriarca, una mujer! que locura! ambos estaban dispuestos a demostrarla que un macho era mejor en ese puesto

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo...

- ¿Que dices? han regresado?

- Si matriarca. - Dijo Hibari hincada sobre su rodilla

- Y son tan buenotes como usted nos contaba n.n.

- ¿Mi señora?

La matriarca volteó a ver a su joven protegida y sonrió.

- Trae mis ropas, iremos al santuario.

- Si mi señora

- Al fin vas a conocerle...

- Si n.n.

* * *

Shion entro al templo echando pestes seguido de un Saga furioso

- DONDE ESTA ES TIPA?

- SI DONDE? COMO SE ATREVE?

- Hey ustedes mas respeto! - grito Grayson

Los dorados voltean a ver a Grayson y a Hibari que la seguía por detrás, se les calló la mandíbula al suelo al ver a Grayson con la armadura del dragón versión femenina y Hibari con la de cisne en la misma versión que su compañera.

- OH DIOS MIO LAS MUJERES NOS GANAN TERRENO!

- ES EL COLMO! - grito Saga

- SI ESO! ENCIMA SIN MASCARA, QUE SALGA ESA LOCA Y YA VERA...

- ¡A QUIEN LE ESTÁS LLAMANDO LOCA?

Esa voz...

Los dorados voltearon a ver a quien había hablado mientras Shiryu, Kiki, Seiya y los caballeros femeninos de bronce se hincaban ante su presencia.

Vestía una leotardo negro de lycra el cual resaltaba sus extremadamente bien marcados atributos, unas botas azules de metal que llegaban sobre sus muslos desnudos, en su cintura, los rosarios del patriarca a modo de cinturón. La antigua túnica del patriarca era ahora un largo y estilizado saco de mangas amplias que dejaba ver sus delicadas manos con largas y bien cuidadas uñas. Finalmente, la máscara y el casco, ambos modificados. La máscara era de los mismos colores pero mostraba un rostro femenino, y el casco solo abarcaba su frente, dejando brotar libres sus largos y sedosos cabellos. Y detrás de ella una joven de cabellos azules con armadura de plata bastante conocida por todos, usando una máscara plateada.

Saga y Shion que estaba aun en posición de ataque se quedaron cegados ante aquella visión...

- (los dos) A SUS PIES SEÑORA!

Insertar caida general.

- Hace mucho tiempo de la batalla de hades, las cosas han cambiado deberéis adaptaros a las nuevas normas o marcharos del santuario - siguió diciendo la Matriarca.

- ¿mi señora? - la mujer volteó y se encontró con su joven protegida, la cual con un simple gesto de sus manos le hizo a entender algo, ella aceptó y le permitió le sacase la pesada túnica, dejando ver que la parte trasera de su leotardo eran puras tiritas que dejaban ver prácticamente desnuda su espalda.

Saga miró a la joven doncella y frunció el ceño, a pesar de usar una máscara plateada le sonaba de algo pero no sabía de que.

- Saga... asalta cunas en que piensas?

- Cállate Kanon!

- pues esta re buena

- Milo como vuelvas a abrir al bocota te comes el pilar central del imperio de Poseidón

- U.U no hay libertad de expresión?

- Tu no ¬¬

- Pónganse de pié.

Shion fue el primero en hacerlo ya recuperado de la primera impresión.

- ¡Dime mujer, quién eres!

Ella sonrió debajo de la máscara.

- Soy la Matriarca de este santuario... antiguo caballero femenino... mi nombre, es Shaina.

- ¿SHAINA?

* * *

**Flash back**

_Shion caminaba por el santuario viendo a los nuevos aprendices, Athena llegaría pronto a este mundo, y..._

_- ¡VEN ACÁ, ESTÚPIDO PELOS AZULES!_

_Una piedra por poco se impacta contra el patriarca, mientras una niñita de cabellos verdes correteaba al pequeño Milo, aspirante a la armadura de escorpión._

_- ¡Oye, pero que crees que haces!_

_- ¡Usted no se meta, el problema es con ese!_

_- Ese, señorita, es un aprendiz a caballero dorado y merece que le respete, me oye? - la niña se cruza de brazos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_- ¡No le interesa, viejo tarado!_

_Y tras decirlo, la pequeña salió corriendo. Shion voltea a ver a Milo._

_- ¿Quién era? - Milo se asoma detrás de las piernas del patriarca._

_- Shaina, maestro... aprendiz de guerrero plateado._

_- Mujeres..._

**Fin de flashback**

* * *

- MADRE MIA O.OU - dijo Shion temblando

- ESTA BUENORRA A SI SI NO ME ESCAQUEO DE LAS REUNIONES COMO CUANDO ESTABA EN ROZAN!

- MAESTRO! - dijo Shiryu

- ¡MAMASITA, LOS AÑOS TE SIENTAN BIEN! - gritó Milo lanzándose a los brazos de Shaina, pero...

- ¡No toque a mi señora!

Un relámpago pasó delante de Milo, sintió como le golpeaban BRUTALMENTE la mandíbula, luego le hundían una rodilla en el estómago y finalmente, le clavaban el codo justo detrás de la nuca.

- (Milo fuera de servicio) X.X

- Bravo - Aplaudió Grayson

- Cada día mejora más - inquirió Hibari

- Gracias jejejjee - la joven se rasca la nuca orgullosa de si misma

Shaina sonríe al ver los avances de su protegida

- Se nota que eres una orgullosa cobra.

- Gracias mi señora

- o.oU esto es como al mansión de las barbies, solo hay chicas, no me extraña que se vuelvan maricotas

- MM no la fastidies y cállate

- Claro como tu estas encantado Maricotas!

- ¡A quien le llamaste maricotas!

- ¿Acaso ves otro aquí? - Profundo silencio... - bueno, creo que debo dejar de usar esa frase U.U.

- Bueno basta de chacharas, Lenne acompaña a los caballeros a los diversos templos, por favor

- Si n.n.

Los caballeros dorados van andando en dirección a los templos, Afrodita se queda en piscis, Camus y Hyoga en acuario junto a Hibari y así sucesivamente

Hasta llegar a Géminis, donde Saga no ha dejado de observar a la chica, y ahora que se van a separar no quiere dejarla ir.

- Esto…

- Si? n.n

- Podría quedarse usted en Géminis un segundo los demás no creo que se pierdan...

- Asalta cu-nas - dijo Kanon en tono burlo, un puñetazo le hizo callar

- Vale

Adebaran se despidió de Mu y de Kiki, los dos santos de Aries iban en silencio bajando las escaleras

- Hace calor eh? n.n

- Es lo que tiene el verano sabe?

- Ah es cierto ñ.ñU

-...

- Sabes? pues cuando hace calor así después viene lluvia n.n

- Es lo que tiene, después del verano viene el otoño.

- es cierto n.nUU

- ...

Mu se estaba desesperando se sentía muy afligido con la frialdad de su discípulo

- Ya se! en el pilar tuve tiempo de pensar en un chiste n.n esto son abejitas jugando al fútbol y a una se le escapa la pelota, y dice: beeee beeeeee y a lo que otra responde beeeee tuuuuu, jajajajaja - empezó a reírse como tarado

- Mejor no te contesto por no faltarte al espeto Mu.

- Vale n.nUUU

Mientras ambos bajaban rumbo a Aries, en Géminis, Saga se encontraba bastante nervioso, la presencia de la chica le intimidaba, su máscara de plata impidiéndole ver sus facciones...

- Usted... es muy distinto de su hermano, tal como me han contado.

Saga le miró fijamente sorprendido por esas palabras

- Y... me alegro de conocerle.

- ¿Y eso por que?

La chica, que se encontraba de espaldas llevó una mano a su rostro y retiró muy lentamente su máscara, haciendo que Saga se tensara, pues recién había regresado a la vida y no tenía deseos de meterse en problemas amorosos o de muerte.

La mujer se retiro la mascara lentamente, ahora Saga pudo ver su hermoso rostro, se le callo la mandíbula al suelo.

- Oh dios mío, o dios mío

- Vaya no hace falta que le diga quien soy eh? Papi.

- Dime que eso de papi me lo dices porque eres latinoamericana ToT

- U.U menos mal que el gen de la inteligencia lo herede de mama

Saga de la impresión se cayó al suelo y miro a esa joven que lo miraba desde arriba.

- Saga de géminis, me llamo Lenne tengo 21 años y soy hija suya n.n

* * *

TBC

Fin del tercer capítulo.

¡Shaina es la matriarca del Santuario¡Que sucede aquí¡Que pasará a futuro¡COMO ES QUE SAGA ES PADRE¡Próximo capítulo para morirse de la risa!

¡Millones de gracias a todos por sus mensajes, y al que dijo que nuestra historia era asquerosa... PUES SIMPLEMENTE NO LA LEAS!

Lady Grayson & Hibari Mikage


End file.
